Legend Has It
by Valora
Summary: We were built as slaves... Prologue to revised universe "Transformers: Dawn"


Author's note: To some of you, this may look familiar- I decided to try and revive my story "Transformers: Dawn", but I am planning to separate the different strings of the plot and turn them into individual stories. Firstly, this should make it much easier to read (and write!) the story and secondly, it will allow me to actually get the separate plots into a sensible order and timeline. This way, I can complete different stories which add up to one Universe but which can stand alone as well.

**Warning: May contain traces of soy products and/or nuts. **

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro/ Takara**

**Transformers: Dawn**

**Legend Has It**

We were built as slaves. Servants, miners, mechanics, soldiers. Oppressed and used as worthless, replaceable tools we didn't even know what freedom was and we had no will to fight for it. We were what our masters had built. Machines, nothing more. We obeyed them for centuries, but one day there was something out there, an ancient, almighty force that changed the essence of our existence, that would be watching over us from that day on. Never would our race bow to the Quintessons again. Something had chosen us, had given us a soul, and hope. The rebellion raged on for decades, but after countless battles we were able to claim victory and our former masters were banned to the planet of Quintessa.

After the old masters were gone, chaos reigned. Rogues terrorized the planet, it was every bot for himself. That was until one day, the Thirteen Primes emerged and brought order to Cybertron. Just a short time later, the biggest miracle of our history occurred, as the force that had showed us the way to freedom decided to reveal itself to us and inherit the factory that we had claimed as our home, the metal planet known as Cybertron.

Why it chose us or where it had come from no one knows, but we accepted and worshipped it as our god. Our civilization started to grow and develop at an incredible speed, forming social connections, political orders, and scientific progress. We invented the art of transforming, of changing our bodies to other forms and we developed methods which allowed us to take to the stars and travel through open space.

Being free, we were a peaceful race though and so we dedicated our travelling to exploration and trade. Furthermore we should find out that, unlike most other civilizations, we did have a god who influenced our lives actively, given artifacts that made decisions among our people. Some say that there are a lot more of these "gifts" than we were aware of, that they were partially separated through time and space and would appear in most different shapes.

However, the godly presences most of us know are Vector Sigma, the Allspark and the Matrix of Leadership.

Vector Sigma- the core and the soul of our home planet. There are not many who have ever seen it. It is told that down in the middle of our planet its spark chamber is guarded by a silver army, an army that is so powerful it could withstand any force in the universe. No mortal shall ever witness their glory and live, for they are the servants of Primus and his alone to behold.

Then there is the Allspark. For some of us it is the definition of power, since it has the ability to recognize us, its children, and to heal us or create life all of its own. It is known that it has an own personality, own thoughts and although it is a part of Primus himself, an own soul. It is part of our creator and yet, at the same time, it is not. On our planet, there were specially trained mechs and femmes, called "The Knowing", an ancient lineage of priests who were watching over the Allspark. They said it was a higher being and that it was able to choose its form itself. Since the beginning of time, it had chosen the form of a cube, resting in the holiest of places on the planet's surface, the great temple of Simfur, trusting us to protect it.

The matrix of leadership is without doubt the most personal artifact. Old as the planet itself, it is the one instance that chooses our leader, our Prime. Its abilities are mysterious, it's full power unknown, the only thing that we're completely sure of is that, for a Prime, it acts as a link to the Well of All Sparks, our heaven, where we're reunited with Primus when we die, and which the Prime may consult and take advantage of his predecessors' knowledge in times of trouble, as it is a source of unfathomable wisdom.

Primus is our god, our creator, the highest being known to our world. But as we had to experience soon, there also existed a counterpart to this genuine force- Unicron. He is the unmaker, the embodiment of doom, the ultimate evil. For when everything was at peace, one of the Thirteen turned against his brethren and, driven by hate and insanity, became the servant of Unicron and was further on merely called "The Fallen". Darkness enfolded our planet, a terrible war started of which only legends are bequeathed. Nourished by the hate, fear and death among our people, Unicron himself appeared, threatening to annihilate the universe and existence itself. In a heroic, selfless act, the remaining twelve Primes sacrificed themselves in our darkest hour to defeat their brother and ban Unicron to a place that couldn't be reached by any mortal, a place of eternal darkness and cold where he dwells to the present day.

After the Matrix chose our new Prime, peace returned. We rebuilt our home and established a new order. The following millennia were called the Golden Age of Cybertron. Never before had our planet be so rich, so beautiful, so alive. But in the underground, in the lower castes, crime started to take over. Slums formed in the big cities, slums where the empties and criminals went after their daily business. These bots, born into a world of misery, were subjects of the complete and utter perversion of the spark. Their methods were cruel, ruthless and brutal. Extreme poverty was turning bots into beasts and, slowly and subtly, started to corrode the seemingly solid base of our society. There was no crime anyone could think of that was not being committed, every solar cycle, every astrosecond. Inofficially. Officially, organized crime did not exist. The high society of Cybertron, the politicians, the famous and the capitalists didn't want to be bothered with it, living in their glamorous world amongst their own kind, and denied its existence altogether. After all, it was the Golden Age- for the high castes. Their remaining blind to the world and the foul spawn it was bringing forth was to be their downfall.

It was then that Primus decided to create a number of sparks of never known resilience and determination, children of Cybertron who would change the course of history forever.


End file.
